


Hell and Heaven

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Self-Acceptance, as in literal power, as in magnus bane has become one with edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk about his complicated relationship with Edom-- the trauma of his childhood, his struggle to accept his birthright. He thinks of the power he had tasted, pulling on the realm when they had escaped. He had worried about missing it, but it hadn't left.Magnus accepts himself, and by extension, the remains of Edom.





	Hell and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Edom power couple and I couldn't help but think about how Magnus and Alec never talked about how Alec violated every sort of agency Magnus had over his life in 3b. I wanted to discuss the complications that would put into their relationship, but then I started thinking about Magnus's complicated relationship with Edom.

“It’s gone, but I can still feel it,” Magnus said, stepping into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed beside his husband and sunk into the comfort of the pillows. He watched Alec’s careful archer hands close the novel he had been reading without making note of where he had left off.

Alec frowned a little, “What do you mean?”

“Edom,” Magnus answered, resting his head against the pillows. He reached out and let his arm rest over Alec’s waist, holding him close. “I don’t suppose it’s gone, but… I can feel it.”

“Does it hurt?” Alec lowered himself a little so Magnus wouldn’t have to look up to speak to him. His fingers brushed down Magnus’s shoulder, then down his back, lingering against the cool feeling of his silk robe.

The touch gave Magnus chills.

“No,” Magnus answered, his voice as soft as his touch. He always found it hard not to see his husband as adorable, even when he was seized by concern.  The way his eyebrows pulled together, and how his hazel eyes focused as though every problem could be solved by staring at it a little longer.

“It’s… part of me,” Magnus said, reaching up to touch his husband’s face.

His Shadowhunter squirmed a little to move closer to him, holding Magnus’s hand carefully to his face as though his touch was a lifeline. “What do you mean?”

Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “When you... left, and I was with my father, he told me that Edom was mine, that I could pull on it for power.”

Alec’s frown deepened, “Is that what you did to seal the rift above Alicante?”

“Yes, it… it was easy, I felt like I was closing a basic portal from one side of the room to another.” Magnus breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “I was pulling on it and I didn’t even realize it. When it collapsed, I was afraid I would never feel it again.”

The power had felt quintessential. After brushing against it in Alicante, it felt as though he needed the same energy to breathe, to take another step. Edom had become so intrinsic to his being in such a short time, Magnus couldn’t dare himself to say goodbye to it without the thought of Alec on the other side.

It came to him in his memories and dreams at night-- piles of books that his father had collected in dalliances topside, silver candlesticks aglow with green flame. The abode had smelled like burning and sulfur, though Magnus had learned as a child that all Greater Demons smelled that way.

“I realize now, that I wasn’t saying goodbye to it, but…” Magnus couldn’t find the words he needed to explain just what had happened.

It was a synthesis, he supposed, though even that didn’t seem adequate. It was the complete reunion of himself, half of his soul that he didn’t know was missing had found its place in his heart again, and stepping through the portal into Alec’s arms had never felt so ultimate. His body had become a symphony-- a unity of every aspect of himself, now integrated in such an unconfined, supreme way that he felt more like himself than ever before.

Alec took his hand and linked their fingers together. He held it between them, looking at Magnus’s ring, the only ring on his left hand. In a way, Magnus felt as though Alec understood exactly what he wanted to say, every detail of the sensation without having to explain it.

“I think seeing you walk into Edom was… just what did it.” Magnus murmured. “You were so ready to leave everything for me, to suffer for an eternity in a dimension of Hell.”

His husband chuckled lightly, a ghost of a smile on his face. “It’s not suffering if I’m with you. I would live in a million dimensions of Hell if I could be with you,” Alec whispered and turned his head to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus relaxed to his soft touch. “A million…” he let his voice die down into the silence of the New York City traffic outside. “What would you say about ruling one?”

“With you?”

“Always,” Magnus answered.

Alec kissed him again.

“Glad you agree, because I’m afraid you already do,” Magnus pulled away to sit up and look down at his love. He took their hands and placed Alec’s palm to his heart. “Edom is yours, love; can you feel it?”

Alec sat up just a little and concentrated on the feeling under his hand. He looked up to Magnus and rushed him, kissing him hard and pushing him against the softness of their cushion covered bed.

“I would give you heaven if I could reach it.”

Magnus brushed his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Thanks, but I can reach it right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or want to yell at me, feel free to send some sort of communication to umbralogia.tumblr.com


End file.
